


Fangs and claws

by Kyirah



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Both his companions beam, Rin turning to Kakashi to ask about their path, if they're really on the right way. Kakashi shrugs and sniffs the air, nodding along with her questions.Obito listens to them and falls back to walk beside his Undead. He thinks its... cute. That they think he'd leave them after so long.KakaObi Week Day 4 - Fantasy





	Fangs and claws

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple fantasy prompt but somehow I? made an entire AU? And will definitely keep writing later? What a mess.
> 
> Basically, Obito and the Uchiha take over the Vampires at Castle Volkihar; Kakashi and Sakumo are part of the Companions; Rin is Meridia's champion; Orochimaru the Archmage and Minato the High King.
> 
> Hopefully, yall will enjoy it!

" 'Oh Obito, why don't you get out of the castle for a bit?' she said. 'Go visit the nearby holds!' she said. 'It'll be fun!' she said." Obito grumbles, pulling his feet out of a pile of mud. "She obviously wanted me out of her hair!"

Not two feet from him Kakashi hums, shaking the rain from his hair like the dog he is. Ahead of them, clean and dry, Rin laughs at both, turning to walk backward and opening her arms in a "what did you expect?" gesture.

"Well, to be fair, she has two kids and you  _ are _ kind of a bad influence." She raises one eyebrow at his indignant squeak, gesturing to Obito's Undead who's dragging itself behind them, carrying their packs and grunting unintelligently.

And yeah, okay. She may have a point. After all, even in a family of vampires, necromancy is still not the sanest subject, never mind the damn  _ soul cairn _ . Obito still doesn't know how he's managed to please the Ideal Masters enough for them to allow him free use of their realm. Maybe he's killed enough people to warrant that?

"It's still no reason to practically kick me out!" He rages, crossing his arms grumpily. It's not like he was going to take Sasuke and Itachi there after Sasuke somehow managed to piss off the dragon!

"Maa, maa. But if she hadn't, would you know us?" Kakashi asks, grinning at him below his mask, walking closer to bump their shoulders together. Obito knows what his idiotic boyfriend is doing, trying to soothe him with physical contact and steer him away from family thoughts, lest he decides to run back and give them a piece of his mind.

"I guess not." Obito sighs, punching Kakashi's shoulder lightly to move him away from himself. The damn werewolf  _ reeked _ .

Both his companions beam, Rin turning to Kakashi to ask about their path, if they're really on the right way. Kakashi shrugs and sniffs the air, nodding along with her questions.

Obito listens to them and falls back to walk beside his Undead. He thinks its...  _ cute _ . That they think he'd leave them after so long.

They've been together for nearly ten years now, ever since Obito stumbled into Whiterun and promptly picked a fight with Kakashi, son of a member of the Companions. Both ended up in Kynareth's temple, their wounds being tended to by Rin, an apprentice from the College.

They were inseparable ever since. Rin and Obito were officially declared Kakashi's Shield- Sister and Shield-Brother. Obito and Kakashi fatefully followed Rin when she decided to become Meridia's Champion. Kakashi and Rin, well, dealt with Obito's shady deals without complaining (much).

Sure, this wasn't what Aunt Mikoto expected when she kicked him out after he taught Itachi how to summon daedras. Obito, master necromancer and somehow one of the mages who possed most knowledge of the Oblivion Planes; a Werewolf who turned tail and ran the first time his father talked about inheriting his place as Harbinger; a Champion of Meridia, Princess of Light and Healing, all three of them a cohesive team taught under Namikaze Minato, next-in-line for High King.

Obito smirked at the thought of his Aunt's disapproval, made even better by how  _ Fugaku _ would react to it. He picked up his pace, easily outpacing his companions, and smirked at them over his shoulder.

"So? What are we waiting for? Orochimaru won't stay seated on his College for long; we need to hurry if we want that Elder Scroll."


End file.
